


No More Waiting

by lobaby



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Love, Married Couple, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobaby/pseuds/lobaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Loki falls, after he's made it to Midgard. He's let his bitterness, and angst and revenge get in the way, but he never forgot about her. So he sets off to find her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, this was a quick little love story I threw together. I hope you like it :)

He silently moved to the edge of her bed and gazed over the sleeping goddess, drinking in her image. An image that he hadn't seen in so long. The dark waves of her hair sprawled around her on her pillow. Her face had a soft peaceful glow as she dreamed. 

_My darling_. He thought. 

He had been so busy planning and plotting on Midgard, he had tried to push her out of his mind. But especially at night, he would miss the feel of her, her body pressed against his. The faint scent of her perfume. The way she smiled at him and only him. Her soft skin against his. He had to see her, he needed to.

He slowly knelt down on her bed near her delicate form, trying not to make the bed dip to his weight too much. He settled next to her, running his eyes over her figure. The thin fabric of her shirt hung loosely on her body, enough to where it dipped low on her back, exposing her soft skin. He lightly traced his fingertips over her spine and up her shoulder blades. She stirred slightly, shifting her legs but then relaxing back to a pleasant sleep. 

He smiled to himself. However it was that this angelic creature could melt his heart and make him smile the way she did was beyond him. But she had always had that effect on him. 

He moved over her to position his lips right above her ear. She was turned perfectly on her side so he could whisper to her.

"Wake up my darling."

He practically purred in her ear. She shifted slightly, taking a deep sigh in and settled back to rest. An endeared smile formed on his face.

"Si-i-i-igyn." 

He hummed, his warm breath hovering over her.

She stirred and this time a soft " _Loki_ " escaped her lips. Sounding as if she were responding to something in her dream, he continued.

"Wake up my love" 

Her eyes slowly flickered open, blinking slowly before focusing on the velvet voice she had heard. The smooth voice that had woke her up.

"You're not real."

She whispered, almost to herself, trying to convince her mind she had imagined it. 

"Why don't you turn and look at me and see for yourself."

He said tenderly. She giggled under her breath, the corner of her mouth turning up.

"My mind plays tricks on me. I do not think I could bear to see you if you were not truly there."

Her eyes focused on the wall in front of her, trying to push the thought out of her mind that she could feel his presence there or his breath on her skin.

"If I'm not real, how is it that I can touch you?" 

He moved his slender fingers to her rib cage, softly tracing her side before gingerly resting his hand on her hip, feeling her hip bone underneath his fingers. Tears pricked her eyes and she tried to blink them away.

"Becau...because my mind remembers...what it felt like when you touched me."

Her voice was ragged, her throat had gone dry. She swallowed hard, feeling his hand softly glide around to her stomach.

"You're just a dream." 

She whispered, closing her eyes. Forcing herself to try and wake up. Her eyes snapped open when she felt his lips graze her ear.

"I am very real, love." 

His sultry voice echoed in her mind as he nuzzled her neck.

"Where have you been?" 

Her voice sounded dangerously close to how she sounded before she cried.

"I've been around." 

Giving her light kisses on her neck.

"It wasn't fair. You went where I could not follow."

"But I'm here now, darling." 

He pulled her body to his, wrapping his arm around her. Her body fit perfectly against his. She sighed and leaned into him. Real or not, she relished how he felt against her. Missing how he felt when he hugged her. She could feel the hardness of his armor, the leather against her skin. The cool of the metal. 

"Are you though?" 

She had knots in her stomach, everything telling her it was so real, but her heart pleading for her not to be tricked. She didn't think she could take any more pain. Just then, his hand snaked around her body to lightly lift her chin with his thumb and finger to turn her head to meet his. She let him without any resistance, her mind flooding with thoughts on what she was going to see.

When her bright blue eyes met his dark green ones, she felt a pressure in her chest, forcing her to sigh deeply. He was a sight for sore eyes. She felt his hand graze her cheek and caress her soft skin.

"Prove to me this is real." 

Her voice pleading to him.

His lips claimed hers and he felt her whole body melt into his. Her lips felt just as soft as ever. Moving his body against her, wanting to savor this moment as long as he could. She pressed her lips against his in return, her body softening under his touch. They kissed painfully slow, not wanting to rush the moment. He wanted to remember exactly how her lips felt, how she tasted, how she sent that heat into his belly.

They pulled away from each other, mere inches from each other and she looked at him as if it were for the first time.

"I've been waiting for you." 

Her voice echoed with heartache and longing. It pained him to see her upset, especially if it’s due to him. He regretted letting go from Thor’s grip that day. He just felt so lost and abandoned and betrayed, he thought at that moment, it was the only way. The only choice he had. Not a day went by that he didn't regret it, letting go meant he was letting go of her. Something he never wanted to do.

"You don't have to wait anymore my love."


End file.
